Levy Day
by KawaiiBatman
Summary: It's Levy Day my dudes *screams* :D! This is a short collection of one-shots for our favorite girls day! Only 2 of the 3 one shots are posted so far, so be on the look out for the last! Thank you to those who gave me prompt ideas!
1. Chapter 1

_**This AU was requested by they call me the bridge**! **Nice name btw! Thank you so much for your request! I hope it wont disappoint you! Also the school uniform is based off of rboz school au gajevy fanart! Go check her out! :D**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ _**a high school AU where innocent good-student Levy gets a detention for the first time (for whatever reason you come up with), and while she's there she meets Gajeel for the first time**_

* * *

Detention! She got detention! For the first time in her academic life, she received a stern glare from her teacher with a command to report to detention after school. Levy groaned as she lowered her head in shame, rubbing her thumbs over the leather handle of her brown messenger bag as she walked the rest of the way to her designated classroom.

Looking up at the door, she let out another defeated sigh as she read the sloppy handwritten 'Detention' on a piece of paper tapped to the small window of the classroom door. When she walked in, she saw a clearly bored teacher grading papers at a desk.

"Write your name on the clipboard, take a seat and keep quiet." The teacher spoke without looking up, pointing towards the clipboard that was on the edge of his desk, with his red pen. Levy quickly wrote her name under the scribble of someone else's, scurrying away once the teacher shooed her away.

Taking a seat in the middle of the classroom by the window, she stared out into the schoolyard watching the rest of the students leave for the day. With her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she peered out the window, she was oblivious to a pair of red eyes watching her from the back of the classroom.

After 30 minutes passed, the teacher abruptly stood up. "I'll be back. Stay seated and no talking." The teacher stated, collecting his papers before making his way out of the classroom.

Levy didn't understand why he told her not talk, until she felt someone kick the leg of her chair causing her to jump. Whipping around in her seat, she was met with hard red eyes and a deep frown, a light shriek falling from her lips.

She knew those eyes and those piercings. Gajeel Redfox, one of the school's delinquents, who she always saw smoking outside the schools entrance. They've never met before but everyone knew Gajeel, whether for his constant rule breaking or for his fights with Natsu and the other guys.

His school uniform was disheveled as always, with his green jacket and white button up rolled up to his elbows revealing the many piercings that lined his arms and his yellow tie hanging lose around his neck.

"Are ya gonna stare at me all day or are ya gonna answer my question?" Gajeel asked, quirking an eyebrow at the now blushing girl.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't even know he was talking to her. Lowering her gaze to her lap, she played with edge of her gray skirt, stuttering out her response. "I-I'm sorry, could you repeat your question."

"I asked, what's the student council's bookworm doin' in detention?"

Scratching her cheek nervously, she kept her eyes down as she answered him. "I kept falling asleep in class and the teacher could hear me snore."

Her head jerked up when she heard his booming laughter, watching as he tilted back in his seat with his head thrown back. "I can't believe it! The bookworm got caught sleeping! Please don't tell me it was because you were up all night reading." He waited for her to prove him wrong, but when he was met with a beet red guilty face, he couldn't help but laugh even more.

"It's not that funny," she pouted. It was a really good series, so when her pre-ordered book arrived at her doorstep, she had to finish it. She waited years for that book, so of course she was going to read it all to the very end. "Well, since we're sharing jail stories, why are you here?"

She knew it had to do something with his terrible smoking habit or the way his uniform was not within dress code. Erza was always berating him for the relaxed way he always wore it.

When his laughter died down, Gajeel relaxed in his chair his left arm thrown over the back of his seat and the other laying on the desk. "Meh, smoking and for bringing something I shouldn't have," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

This piqued Levy's interest as she leaned forward in curiosity asking, "What did you bring?"

"I can show ya better than I can tell ya." He stated with a toothy grin, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Levy was hesitant at his comment, as she watched him carefully grab his light brown messenger bag that was already open from the floor. Placing it in his lap, he moved carefully, pulling out a small black cat with a white muzzle.

A gasp escaped Levy's mouth as she observed the feline, clearly not pleased with being woken up. His black studded collar had a red name tag with 'Pantherlily' etched on it. "You brought a cat to school?" she exclaimed, scooting closer to the cat so she could pet him.

"Heck yea, I brought my little buddy. He's been sick lately, so I was afraid to leave him home alone."

Taken aback, Levy blinked her eyes owlishly at the male who stared affectionately at his pet. She's never seen him look so….soft. It was as if his usual hard features, smoothen with the thought of his companion. It was a nice look for him.

"Can I hold him?" she asked, earning a shrug as the man handed her the feline. Pantherlily seemed to examine Levy as she placed him in her lap rubbing his head. It didn't take long for him to get comfortable, purring loudly at her petting. "He's so cute!" She squealed, feeling excited that he accepted her, bringing the cat up to rub her face against his.

When she looked up to Gajeel with a bright smile, holding Lily close to her chest, his eyes were wide and his cheeks were tinted a soft pink. Recovering fast, he coughed into his fist averting his eyes from hers as she giggled at his flustered expression. Maybe, Gajeel wasn't as bad as she thought.

She was getting ready to speak when they heard footsteps approaching their room. Quickly, Levy handed Lily to Gajeel and he placed the cat back into his bag. They both eased themselves into natural positions; Levy pretending to be doing her homework and Gajeel slouching back in his seat.

The teacher walked back in, gave them a scrutinizing stare before sitting back down at his desk. Gajeel smirked at them not getting caught, pulling out his own notebook as he scribbled something down on it. Levy watched out her peripheral, as he folded the piece of paper and placed the note on her desk.

 _'Lily and I are going to the movie store after this. Wanna come?'_ The note read in his awful handwriting, but Levy couldn't help smile at his offer. Scribbling her reply, she handed the note quickly back to him, watching his own smile curl his lips.

Smiling like idiots they continued to pass notes back and forth to each other, talking about the movies he was excited about and the books that kept her up at night. Who knew a smoking delinquent and a student councils bookworm would have so much common?


	2. Chapter 2

_**This au wasn't requested by anyone! Just a prompt that i found hilarious and thought perfect for Gajevy!**_

 _ **Prompt: "idk you but you were getting hit on in public and you look super uncomfortable so i walked over and pretended to be your bf/gf, but hey while we're at it, do you wanna go get some food?" AU**_

* * *

Levy parked her car in the busy shopping center parking lot, letting out a deep sigh as she turned her car off. She didn't know if it was the hot summer weather or if there's a full moon tonight, but people where driving like they've never had a license before. Almost getting side swiped twice and people cutting her off almost made her want to go back home, but she wanted to wait out the lunch rush traffic.

Grabbing her wallet, she eased herself out of the driver's seat making her way to the sports nutrition store. At the beginning of the year, Lucy and she swore that they would stick to their new year's resolution of going to the gym. With the summer almost over, she was proud to say that they haven't missed a session yet. She wasn't big into pre-workout products, too much caffeine for her small body, but the protein powder was good. Especially when she made smoothies or needed something on her stomach when she was too busy at work to eat.

It didn't take her long to spot her favorite sales associate, with his long dark hair held back by a thick black headband and his red shirt a size too small. He was talking to a woman that had her back towards Levy, and by the look of Gajeel, he was obviously uncomfortable. The tall woman, looked as if she just left or was going to the gym with her elastic booty shorts and tank top. She flipped her long ponytail behind her as she touched Gajeel's arm. Levy couldn't hide the amused smile as she watched Gajeel, move away from her touch but still continue conversation with a hard smile.

Ah, customer service, gotta love it. The always polite smile on your face while you're internally screaming. Oh, and let's not forget the famous dubbed 'customer service voice.' What a fake person that is.

Levy was crossing the last few feet towards the store's door when she made up her mind to help him. She prayed that he would just go along and not make her feel foolish, but she could hear Lucy in the back of her mind rooting her on. "This could be your chance, Levy!" She heard her best friend cheer, as she took a deep breath opening the door.

The store was relatively small with shelves filled with products lining the walls, with two sets shelves in the front and the back separated by the checkout counter. Gajeel was near the back, chatting about workouts, that Levy knew the woman asked about.

The chime announced her entrance, causing Gajeel's eyes to shot up towards her. Shooting him a teasing smirk, and eyeing the woman that was complimenting his biceps, he sent her pleading smile. Well if that wasn't a cry for help, when she saw one.

Looking over to the sound of snickering, she saw Natsu by the back door, trying to hold in his laughter. Of course, he wasn't going to help Gajeel, any chance those two got to mess with each other, they took it. She's sure Gajeel has left Natsu with an overzealous customer, too.

Shaking her head, she made her way to the two putting on a loving smile. Using the high shelves and her short height to her advantage, she rounded the shelf with a determined strut. "Hey babe, you ready for our lunch date?" Levy announced, causing the woman to turn around and look at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're with a customer."

Gajeel's eyes widen with surprise but he quickly recovered before the flirtatious woman could catch him. She was too busy sizing Levy up, frowning at the small woman's appearance and the teasing smirk that curled her lips. Levy wasn't dressed as revealing as the woman, but the jean shorts and graphic tee wasn't hiding her curving figure either.

"Hey shorty," Gajeel finally said, sidestepping away from the woman, pulling Levy into a tight embrace. "I knew you were a fucking angel." He whispered into her ear before letting go resting his hands on her hips, seeming pleased by her light blush. "Give me a minute and we can go."

She nodded her head dumbly, as he pulled away from her, excusing himself from the two women calling out for Natsu. Levy tried to contain the victorious smile as the pretty woman looked dumbfounded by what just happened.

"I'm so sorry to steal him away from you, I hope you two weren't discussing anything too important." Levy stated with mock concern.

The woman gave Levy a pointed look, disgust clear on her features as she crossed her arms over her chest with a grunt. She was about to retort when Gajeel walked over with Natsu.

"My friend Natsu is going to help you with any other questions you have, sorry I can't help you any further." Gajeel said, wrapping his right arm around Levy waist, while using his left to introduce Natsu.

Natsu stepped forward, motioning the woman to another section as Gajeel nearly dragged Levy out of the store. When they made it outside, she laughed as he let out a deep sigh.

"You just saved my life shrimp, that lady was super creepy."

"I could tell before I even stepped foot into the store. She was all over you and you were clearly uncomfortable with her advances."

He shivered, causing Levy to burst out laughing. "Well, I initially went in to buy some stuff but since we're both free do you want to grab lunch with me?"

"It's a date," he smiled leaning down to be eye level with her. Her face erupted into a deep blush as she pushed his face away from hers telling him to shut up. "Oi! Is that how you treat your boyfriend?"

"Y-You're not my boyfriend."

"We'll see about that." He countered, causing her to nearly trip over her own feet as she started to walk down the sidewalk of the shopping center.

He slung his arm over her shoulder pulling her closer, an approving smile showing his teeth when Levy grabbed the hand that hanging over her shoulder. "Stupid Gajeel, that's not how you ask a girl out."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Could you feel my bitterness for my job? Lol! :D There's one more prompt for Levy Day, but i won't be posting it just yet! Its a requested Levy + Lily Brotp oneshot that i haven't finished yet (thanks to my job), but it's almost done! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: If you don't follow me on Tumblr then you have no idea why I'm posting this so late! lol I'm going on vacation tomorrow for the first time in YEARS, its only 3 days, but im stocked! Going to Otakon (my very first convention) and since im taking 3 days off, my job (those bastards) decided to make me work doubles until i leave. I wanted to update the last one shot for Levy Day and the next part to Dragonic but haven't had the time to edit them, so instead im posting this to make it up to you guys! It's a one shot that was deep in my WIP folder and i edited a few weeks ago, but I hope you guys like it! The prompt will be at the bottom, since it'll give the entire plot away!**_

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck." Gajeel groaned as he paced a random bedroom he walked into just minutes ago. The walls drowned out the loud music blasting throughout the house and the voices of his friends and friends of friends.

It was Cana's birthday and of course she would want to have a huge house party filled with nothing, but alcohol and friends. Everything was going well until Gajeel made the biggest fool of himself. He groaned louder as he tripped over his feet, racking his fingers through his loose hair as if to pull out the memory from his brain. The intense buzz of the alcohol started to dissipate as he shook his head at his thoughts.

"I'm so fucked!" He whined, slapping his hand over his forehead, "I can never speak to her again. I have to get out of here."

Weighing his options, he thought hard about how he was going to sneak out of the house undetected. He could try to sneak back down the stairs and out the front or back door or he could just jump out the second story bedroom window. The height was no problem, he's jumped from taller structures, but he was worried about the alcohol still clinging to his system that can cause him to slip or not land correctly.

"I'm such an idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He berated himself, stopping his pacing to lightly slam his head into the wall repeatedly. He was so busy beating himself up that he didn't hear the door open and close, someone walking over to him.

A firm hand grabbed Gajeel's shoulders causing him to shriek and nearly jump out of his skin. "Yo! Gajeel, calm down." A familiar voice spoke, causing the male to whip around, looking at the dark brown eyes of his savior.

"Lily! You gotta get me out of here!" Gajeel beg, grabbing his old friend by the shoulders.

Taken aback, Lily shook his head in shock at the pleading look and fear in the guy he calls his younger brother. "What's going on? You ok?" Lily asked with a cocked eyebrow, well his good one anyway.

Shaking his head, Gajeel released Lily as he started to pace again. "No! I made a mistake and I need to get out of here, before she finds me!"

"By her, do you mean Levy?"

Stopping abruptly, Lily tried his best to conceal the smile that spread on his face at the pure terrified look on Gajeel's. "She's actually looking for you. She asked me to help look for you." Lily added, causing all the blood in Gajeel's face to drain. "Are you going to tell me what this is about or do I need to call her instead?"

"NO!" Gajeel yelled louder than he meant, clearing his throat with a cough, he said in a calmer tone, "No. I-I-I, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell her where I am."

"Deal." Lily smiled, earning a nod from the man. Gajeel let out a deep breath, deciding to take a seat on the edge of the queen sized bed, as his friend stood in front of him with his arms crossed waiting for his explanation.

Everybody had been drinking, dancing, talking and just having a good time. The birthday girl made sure everyone in attendance had at least one drink in their system. After a couple of shots and a few cups of mixed drinks, Gajeel was feeling really good. He was leaning on the wall talking to Natsu when he spotted her, in all her ethereal glory. Her smile could light up a room and her laugh could ease even the angriest person out of their rage. He didn't realize he was staring until Natsu waved a hand in front of his eyes, catching his attention.

"You look like Juvia, whenever she sees Gray," Natsu chuckled. "I can see hearts in your eyes."

Gajeel let out his signature, 'tch' trying to ignore the tingling feeling in his cheeks when he chanced another glance at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Natsu rolled his eyes, swaying slightly when he leaned over to rest his arms around the tall man shoulders. "Just go over there and talk to her. It's not like you haven't before."

They both looked back at the blue haired girl who happily chatted away with, Lucy and Cana, a red solo cup in each of their hands. Gajeel opened his mouth and quickly closed it. He wanted to go over there and talk to her but he didn't want to do it as friends. No, he wanted to be more than that, ask her out or something. Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, Gajeel tried his best to think of a way to do that.

All of them had been friends since middle school with Gajeel, Lily and Juvia joining the group in high school. Now with their third year of college approaching, he knew he couldn't hold his admiration for the small woman any longer.

"Stop thinking so hard, makes you look uglier," Natsu grinned smacking his friend on the shoulder, earning a glare. "Just hit her with a pick up line or something. If anything it'll make her laugh."

Taking his words into consideration, Gajeel thought aloud, "What's the worst that could happen?" Agreeing with the pink haired pyro, Gajeel grabbed Natsu's drink and downed it, earning a laugh from the man.

"Good luck!" Natsu cheered as he watched Gajeel strode over to Levy with a slight swerve in his steps. He was a lot more wasted than he thought, but that didn't stop him from attempting to spill his feelings.

Lucy and Cana were the first to see his advance, immediately leaving when they saw how intensely he was staring at Levy. Lucy pulled Cana over to Natsu, so they could watch and listen at a good distance, anticipation clouding the trio.

Levy was confused at her friend's sudden departure turning around to see where they went and squeaked when she saw Gajeel standing behind her. "Geez, Gajeel, you scared me." she said placing her hand over her chest.

"Sorry, about that." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. She quickly waved him off with a small smile, saying it was ok. Gajeel stood there frozen, trying to remember why exactly he came over to talk to her in the first place. His nerves mixing with the alcohol made him want to puke, but knew he had to say something. Anything! "I-uh, like your shirt!" he stumbled out, pointing to her shirt, that read "KARMA" in big bold white letters on her black shirt.

Mentally face palming at his comment, he groaned inwardly. Smooth, Redfox, real smooth. You're just a regular Casanova aren't you?

Looking down at her shirt, as if she forgot what she was wearing, she giggled, "Thanks, it was an impulse buy a few weeks ago with Lucy." The alcohol and her laugh somehow seemed to make him drunker as he stared down at her. Gods, she was beautiful.

Without thinking, he said, "If Karma won't fuck you, I will."

"What?"

"What?" he repeated, his words just now seeping into his brain. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" He yelled in his head, as Levy stared up at him, mouth wide open in shock.

Before he could saying anything else stupid, he turned on his heels darting into the crowd of people to find a place to think. Totally not to hide from her, nope that's not it at all.

When he was done with his story, Lily was roaring with laughter, his head tilted back as he clutched his stomach.

"It's not funny Lil'." Gajeel groaned, burying his burning face into his hands. "Why did I say that?" He asked more to himself, instead of his dark skinned friend.

Lily patted him on the shoulder reassuringly as he sat down on the bed beside him. "You can blame the alcohol, but you know what they say. A drunk man, speak sober thoughts."

Gajeel rubbed his face with his hands, hating Lily and his constant spewing of wisdom. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because, I'm your older brother." Lily chuckled, knocking shoulders with the other man. "But, you do need to talk to her. The tension between you two is starting to become suffocating."

"Shut up." Gajeel groaned, pushing Lily off the bed, earning a loud chuckle from the floor. "I-I'll do it sooner or later."

The knock on the door and it opening, caused the two to look expectantly at it. Gajeel cursed under his breath as the blue haired girl of his problems poked her head into the room looking around curiously.

Lily was the first to greet her, standing up from the floor in order to welcome her into their safe haven. Gajeel looked between the two and the window, opting for the window instead of facing his lifelong crush. Bolting for it, he opened it quickly ready to launch himself down to the ground below.

Strong arms wrapping around his waist, pulled him back into the room. "Gajeel! What the hell are you doing?" Lily howled, smacking the man upside the head before lowering his voice. "Are you really going to wimp out right now, instead of explaining?"

"I don't know if I can do this, Lil'. What if she laughs at me or rejects me."

Sighing heavily, Lily shook his head, his short curly hair bouncing with the movement. "You said sooner or later, so later is now, so go get your girl, man." Lily pushed Gajeel towards a curious Levy who stood close to the door, waiting for their whispered conversation to end. "He's all yours Lev." Lily announced, leaving the two to themselves in the room.

Silence spread across the room as Gajeel stood stiff in his spot with Levy searching his features for any inkling of why he would decide to jump out the window. With a defeated sigh, Levy stepped towards him. "So you would rather jump out a two story window than talk to me?"

"N-N-N-No, that's not it." He stuttered out, stepping backwards away from her as she advanced. "I just-I'm embarrassed."

"Because of what you said to me, right?" she asked, an amused smile on her face as he continued to back away from her until his calves hit the back of chair, falling back into it. "If karma won't fuck me, you will right?" She challenged, placing her hands on the either side of the chair arms, leaning into his space.

He didn't know if he should be nervous or aroused, but he was definitely both. Knowing already that Levy had a slight dominant streak in her and a fire that couldn't be quelled, Gajeel was anxious to see what she would do next.

A challenge sparked in her eyes and a teasing smirk curled her lips. "Was that a pick-up line or a threat?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Both." He said quickly, earning an amused arched eyebrow from the woman. Gulping loudly, he didn't know what to do next, what she would do next but her climbing into his lap wasn't it. She sat sideways his body stiffening from her suddenly being so close. Her hand made its way to the nape of his neck, playing with his hair earning soft groan.

Fuck, she knew exactly what to do to relax him. How much power does she really have over him? All of it probably.

"You promise?" She asked, catching him off guard. Looking down at the girl in his lap, his breath was stolen from his lungs at the look of pure lust in her eyes. Taking his silence as not understanding, Levy placed her hands on either side of his face, slowly pulling him closer to her. "Do you promise to go through with your threat?"

He was drunk all over again, and it wasn't Cana's famous jungle juice this time. The scent of her and alcohol clouded his senses as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning down further before stopping short. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, the small woman smiling fondly up at him.

"Just kiss me, Gajeel." She demanded, the man needing nothing more then that as he closed the gap between them. The kiss was sweet and slow as if testing each other's reactions, before Gajeel deepened it, moving her to sit properly, straddling him. One had wound into her hair while the other made its way under her black skirt to knead her butt. He was rewarded with a soft whine, as her hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling lightly. Breaking apart for air, Levy peppered kisses along his jaw, giggling as he let out a strangled moan.

"Levy," he spoke, pulling the woman away from him. "We need to stop, before we go too far."

"But, you promised." She pouted, earning another kiss.

"As much as I want to take you right here, right now, I won't." He stated, squeezing the girls hips lightly. "It'll be when I'm sure we won't get irrupted and we're both sober. I want to remember every inch of you."

He felt her shiver under his fingertips, a proud smile curling his lips. She grabbed his face, placing her forehead against his, letting out a deep sigh. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"I can say the same thing, shorty," he chuckled, rubbing her sides affectionately.

After a few deep breaths and more kisses, they finally separated walking hand-in-hand back downstairs to the party. Now back with their regular group of friends, Gajeel leaned on the wall for support with his arms wrapped securely around her waist as she leaned her back against him. Lily noted the change of the two, winking knowingly at a now flustered Gajeel. He buried his face into her blue hair, Levy patted his head reassuringly, not stopping her conversation with Lucy who was equally wrapped in Natsu's arm.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you scrolled to this before reading, your a bad noodle! If you didn't you're a good noodle! :D jk we're all good noodles!**_

 _ **Prompt:**_

 _ **Person A: If karma won't fuck you, I will.**_

 _ **Person B: Is this a pickup line or a threat?**_

 _ **Person A: Both.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well, I'm finally finishing off my Levy day requests, with this one! Sadie Loves DxC requested a friendship fic with Levy and Lily! Sorry it took me so long Sadie! :D Thank you guys so much for being patient and reading my work!**_

* * *

Levy was trying her best to stay calm, but the smoke slowly leaking from the oven was not helping. Yanking the oven door open, the smell of burnt dough smacked her in the face as the smoke was released from its confines. Turning away, she coughed into her elbow as she attempted to fan the rest of the fumes in order to breathe, squinting her eyes from the stinging irritation of the gas.

Using her sunflower pot holders she got for her birthday, she quickly pulled out the source of the smoke frowning at the darkened mass that filled the bumpy bundt pan. She was usually a great baker, but today just wasn't her day. The burnt cake was clear proof of that.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oh no," Levy whined, looking up at the smoke detector that was clearly upset with her activities. Racing to the kitchen window, she flung it open trying to quickly ventilate the murky kitchen that blurred her vision with smoke. Grabbing a chair from the kitchen table, she dragged it over to the smoke detector standing on it to give her the much needed height to reach the smoke detector. Vigorously, she fanned the little machine with her pot holder praying it'll stop beeping so loud, letting her neighbors know that she was close to burning down the kitchen…..again.

"Levy!" She heard a familiar deep voice yell and rapid heavy footsteps follow it. "Are you okay?"

Hanging her head in shame, she lowered her hand, refusing to make eye contact with the newcomer. She thought she had more time before he came to check up on her, but he was always early when it came to her. "Yes, I'm fine."

She couldn't hear him approach over the screeching sound of the alarm, but she knew he was beside her. Sighing in defeat, she raised her head catching Lily's concerned eyes watching her carefully. "Can you help me?" she asked softly. He reached up untwisting the device from the ceiling, the room instantly silencing, with the faint sound of ringing in both their ears from the alarm.

"What were you doing?" He raised a brow, holding a calloused brown hand out for her to take. She accepted it gratefully, stepping down from the chair and unto the cold tiled floor.

"I was trying to bake you a cake, but I got distracted and ended up burning it." She admitted with a pout.

"Let me guess," he stated with an amused smile, walking over to the table, "this was your distraction?" Waving a thick book in the air, Levy nodded her head earning a chuckle. She knew better than to read while she was doing something time sensitive, like cooking. But, she thought she could sneak in a few pages before the timer went off. Unlucky for her, she started the timer on the stove, but never pressed the start button.

Flopping down into the chair that still stood in the middle of the kitchen, she glared at the burnt mass on the stove. "It's your birthday and instead of going out to get you a cake, I wanted to make a homemade one. I just wanted to make sure you knew how much we care about you and I ruined it."

Feeling his hand on her knee, she watched him crotched down to be eye level with her. "I'll admit that your creation is inedible," he smiled, earning an offended 'hey'. "But you know what would make it even more special?" She shook her head, watching his head cock to the side with a wider smile. "If we make it together. That would be a very special birthday cake."

"Are you sure?"

Standing up from his crotched position, he placed the burnt creation to the back of the stove-top, the hot metal not bothering him. "Of course, I'm sure. Now if you want me to make this thing by myself I suggest you tell me what I should do first."

His infectious smile mirrored hers as she stood up to find the recipe she used earlier, reading off the ingredients they needed to start and necessary measurements. They were chatting and laughing as they piled their ingredients into a big bowl, Lily boasting about his stirring technique.

"You know," Levy hummed, leaning against the counter tapping her fingers onto her chin. "Next year we'll be celebrating your birthday with two extra additions."

His stirring stopped as he eyes instantly went to Levy's hand that was placed on her belly. Her midsection was protruding out more than usual with her being in the third trimester of her pregnancy. It took a while for her to show, but once she reached her 5th month, it was like she ballooned overnight. And ever since twins were confirmed her house was overrun by Lily and Gajeel preparing for them.

"And, you'll be Uncle Lily."

"I'll teach them everything I know," He stated with a prideful puff of his chest. "I'll show them that Uncle Lily makes the best birthday cakes, while their mother is good at almost setting the house on fire."

Gasping, Levy tossed the same pot holder she used earlier at him, cursing his quick reflexes as he smacked it out of the air. "I am not Natsu, ok. I only turned the house into a temporary smokehouse. Emphasis on the temporary."

He threw his head back laughing, earning another thrown pot holder, this time it connecting with the side of his face. Brushing the attack off with a shrug of his shoulders, he continued stirring the cake batter before dropping it into a new cake pan. "I'm only kidding, you make pretty good kiwi tarts and chocolate chip cookies."

"It only seemed reasonable to perfect my boy's favorites." She smiled fondly looking down at her swollen belly. "I wonder what their favorites are going to be. Hopefully, nothing too crazy."

"I nominate kiwi tarts." He suggested, taking her hand to guide them to sit at the table.

"Oh no you don't!" she admonished with a playful wag of her finger. "I already make two batches for you and you go through them before the end of the day. I'm going to be smelling kiwis in my sleep if I make any more than that."

They both chuckled, Lily leaning over to place his large hand over her belly, his face splitting into an even wider smile at the twin's reaction of his presence. "That was a pretty strong kick, I wonder who it was?"

"Probably Shutora, she seems to already have her father's incredibly active spirit, whereas Yajeh has my laidback attitude."

"How can you tell?" He asked, feeling around for the little boy, smiling when he felt a lighter kick.

With a light laugh at his awed expression, she spoke. "A mother always knows and when you spend every day with them, it's not hard who to blame when a knee is in your spine and another is sitting on your bladder."

He gave her stomach one more affectionate rub before pulling his hand away. "They're not even here yet and they're already terrorizing their mother."

"That only means when they do come, they have you and Gajeel to terrorize too."

"I'm counting on that," cracking his knuckles with a loud pop, Lily shot her a challenging smirk. "If I can handle my own against you two, what's two more."

Shaking her head, she patted his knee wishing him a, "good luck with that." They had no idea what was going to happen to any of them when the twins came, but they knew they were going to have their hands full. Even so, that doesn't stop them from being excited at their new family members.


End file.
